Please Stay With Me
by Eternal Destiny 304
Summary: SPOILER! If you have not seen the third sneak peak for the Gravedigger episode and don't want to be SPOILED do not read! If you have seen it, then I hope you enjoy my take on what I'd love to see happen next. Enjoy


**A/N: Ok last warning - this is a SPOILER! Beyond that, enjoy a bit of my inner fantasies about the Gravedigger episode. Likely it will not happen this way, but I can dream, yes? Set directly after the third spoiler clip ends. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones... =(**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Look, alright, you know what?" He asked, walking over to her, needing her to know, needing her to be ok. "She's never gonna get the better of you. Alright? Just know that. Alright? I promise. Ok?

The look on her face made his heart hurt because he knew she was vulnerable. She had nightmares. Nightmares where he was dying and she couldn't save him. He knew that if he ever had nightmares like that about her, it would tear him up inside.

She threw herself against him with uncharacteristic abandon, and his arms wound around her automatically. He could feel her hands on his back, her face against his shoulder, and his heart thudded. She felt so good in his arms, natural, perfect. Her hair was cool and soft against his cheek.

He would hold her close for as long as she wanted to stay there, but he couldn't keep his mind from wandering. He remembered the last time that she'd hugged him with this much need and dependency. It was when she had thought it was her brother's blood that was spilled out on the floor. She'd clung to him then, like she was clinging to him now. The thought made him hold her tighter.

All he wanted in the world was for her to be safe and happy. It didn't matter that the Gravedigger wouldn't pay for what she'd done to him. It only mattered that he was there to help her through this trial, because she needed someone who cared about her by her side. She needed him.

She was still holding on to him, and he ran his hand in light circles on her back, turning his face just a little more into her hair. "Hey, I'm never gonna let anything happen to you." He said, kissing her hair. "I promise, Bones. You're going to be fine. We're going to be fine."

"You can't know that." She whispered.

"Yes, I can." He told her, hugging her tightly before drawing her away enough so that he could look into her eyes. "I will kill for you, die for you. Remember? Anything it takes to make sure you're ok."

She shook her head. "Booth, you dying would be the worst thing that could happen to me." She said, her eyes raising to meet his.

He sucked in an unsteady breath as he registered the sincerity in her eyes, the openness of her face. "Bones." He said, reaching up to cradle her cheek in his hand. She leaned in to his touch.

The magnitude of their situation hit him full force. They were alone in her apartment, it was late, she was vulnerable and scared. His arm was still around her waist, his other hand resting lightly against her cheek. If he thought her eyes were begging him to kiss her, he had to be misreading the moment. He wasn't thinking clearly.

Of its own accord, his thumb moved to touch her bottom lip, tracing it lightly. He stared at it as thought it was someone else's thumb, powerless to stop it. She wasn't stopping him either though.

Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead, then her cheek. "You're gonna do this, Bones." He told her, his lips at her ear. "I know you can."

Her hands tightened on his arms and she leaned her head back so that their eyes met, their noses touched. Closing his eyes, he kissed her lips gently, half-expecting that she would pull in away in horror as she'd done before.

But she didn't. She lingered and sank in, clutching him with her hands, caressing him with her lips. It took all of his self control not to simply swoop her up and take what he wanted from her, but he managed, keeping his lips soft and non-demanding.

She seemed to take his cue and the kiss stayed slow and languid as they wrapped their arms around each other, seeking the comfort that intimacy provides. He marveled at just how right it felt to hold her this way. She seemed to conform to his body, their lips seemed to be in sync as they danced.

As slowly as it had begun, the kiss ended as he let her lips fall from his, with just one, maybe two, soft pecks as they parted. Her eyes opened and their gazes locked.

"Bones, I'm sorry…" He began, feeling guilty. She was already so worried about this case, and now he'd compounded that with worries over their relationship.

"Stay." She said, softly.

"What?" He looked at her, startled.

"Please stay with me." She repeated, her throat constricting.

"Of course." He assured her, drawing her back in, where it seemed she wanted to be. "I'm not going anywhere."

Closing his eyes, he held onto her has tightly as she held on to him. Inside him, deep and true, hope flared. Hope that she'd only needed time. Hope that she loved him the way he loved her. Hope that, at least for tonight, he could make her world a better place.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**So? Did you like it? Let me know by pressing that little review button you see! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
